


The Good Guy

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Winn returns to the DEO, but he has changed. Or has he?For the kinktober prompt Three(or More)some
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr., Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	The Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader.

Sometimes it’s good to be away, Winn thinks, as he steps off the platform and into the DEO. It has changed, but so has he, so has the way he looks at it, with the eyes of a strategist, of a veteran from the Legion of Superheroes.

He remembers the time when he met one of his other selves, a war-worn, scarred general. It left a deep impact on him. The knowledge that he can do this, can be this as well. That that is inside of him.

When he looks back now, he wonders that maybe he’d been trapped here. Even if it had been trapped by love and friendship. Trapped into being Winn Schott, always helpful, always quirky, always funny guy.

It took for him to meet others, others who didn’t know that they should expect that out of him to be different. It’s so familiar to fall back into old roles and there is part of him that still thinks that he did like it in some way, that it did feel good even when it was constricting.

But still, this freedom, that freedom from expectation, in the Legion, in a world that has never heard of The Toymaker or cares, it was exhilarating. To be allowed to choose again, from scratch who exactly you want to be.

No regrets.

He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He’s back now, but he’s back as an equal.

*~*~*

There is a knock on his door.

“Come on in.”

“I came to say goodbye.” Kara sounds almost sheepish. The pale moonlight gleams on her skin. He doesn’t comment on the hour. She doesn’t comment on his packed bags.

“It was good to see you again.”

“I agree. Let’s do this again soon.”

“So, time to go back, huh?” She drags one finger along his wall.

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

“Nice. Sounds nice.”

She scratches her arm and looks around, almost if to check if anybody is watching, then rushes up and kisses him. Her lips hot against his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Don’t leave. I don’t want you to leave.”

The kiss tastes of desperation and reminds him of when he kissed her, way back when, when they were both younger and less experienced and she turned him down because she was already in love with James. She is perfect, a dream. Almost too good to be true.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” she murmurs against his lips. Her eyes are full of hunger. “You don’t have to go. We can be together.”

Winn is weak to her, has always been, could never say no, even when he should have. He thought he was past that, but turns out that he isn’t, especially when she twirls her hair around her finger just like that. A soft smile plays on her lips. “You and me, huh? At last.”

He gulps. Like a graceful raven, she descends down to her knees.

“Don’t leave,” she says and bends over his cock.

“Don’t leave,” she murmurs before she caresses the underside of his shaft with her tongue.

“Don’t leave,” she repeats before suckling the tip and taking his cum.

*~*~*

He doesn’t.

*~*~*

“I need you Winn,” she says afterwards, seriously. “I need you in my corner. Can you do that for me?”

  
He sits up and slings his arms around her.

 _I can do this,_ he tells himself. He can be that good guy or her, to be the one she needs. He no longer has a reason to be ashamed of himself, of his accomplishments. He knows his value, knows his place, even shoulder to shoulder with the universe’s greatest heroes.

He can do this.

They are different people now. Older. Stronger. Used to responsibility.

He can do this and that's what he tells her. 

“Good,” she says and kisses his nose.

*~*~*

When she straddles his lap and strokes his shaft with both hands, she is nothing like the girl he used to remember.

They do it a lot like that, if he thinks about it. Her with her mouth, her with her hands. Sometimes she’s on top, riding him, careful, with a soft, forgiving smile on her lips.

Those times when he licks her, he is mesmerized by her. Her beautiful alabaster skin, the frown on concentration on her face as she lies back. “Thank you. You are very good,” she says and caresses the nape of his neck.

He asks her sometimes, if they should do that more, if he should be doing more.

“It’s no big deal,” she says.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She smiles and runs her finger over his lips. “I like it. And you are here. That’s the only thing that’s important.”

She gives value to her words with action, by crawling all over him and exploring every inch of his body with her lips, her expression one of reverie.

Who could walk away from that?

*~*~*

“I’m happy for you,” Mon-El says and they shake hands like two generals across a battlefield and Kara rolls her eyes.

Winn never thought they would break up. It just seemed so impossible. They were so happy. He used to be jealous of James, watching from a distance with mixed feelings, disapproving of the ways James made Kara sad, feeling how he wasn’t deserving of her, how he, Winn, could have done so much better, if she just let him try.

Mon-El was different. It was like watching two stars collide in a brilliant explosion of pure joy.

There really wasn’t much one could say to that.

Winn has worked with Imra. He likes her well enough. But he can’t shake the feeling that somewhere along the way a light went out in Mon-El’s eyes.

And if he thinks about it, it’s the same with Kara, too.

She hides it better.

She makes an effort, an effort to be warm, to keep her eyes alive with pure emotion for the ones around there. But sometimes it is there in one of those long-off stares.

*~*~*

He puts his arms around her and kisses the back of her neck, the spot where he thinks she likes it.

But her stance stiffens and she pulls away.

“Can we, you know, not do it?” she asks. “Just for a while. I know it’s paranoid, but I keep thinking Mon-El will be able to hear us.”

Winn frowns. Maybe in the before, the old Winn, he would have let it slide. “Mon-El doesn’t have superhearing. Never has. Never developed it.”

“You’re right,” she says. “It’s silly.” Her expression hardens. “I’m not gonna let him hold us back.”

Later, she takes him into her mouth, over at his work station, in the middle of the DEO during nightshift, her eyes rapturously closed, her mouth a perfect pool of suction, returning him to a helplessly panting, barely controlled mess.

Winn squirms in his chair. He feels the tingle at the back of his spine and suddenly he gets it, the paranoia that any second Mon-El will turn the corner and walk in on them.

He doesn’t.

And yet the next day, it’s like Mon-El knows anyway. At least he seems more irritable. He keeps staring at Kara’s face. And her…, there is a hardness in her gaze, a sullen challenge almost.

It gives Winn a chill.

But they will be heroes. They are professionals.

If one didn’t listen to the slight change in the undertone of their voice, nobody would be able to tell.

*~*~*

Mon-El stops by and they have dinner together, the three of them.

There is a rough, almost sarcastic undertone in Kara’s voice that is unfamiliar. Winn puts his arm around her chair.

They drink and toast and Winn has always admired how Mon-El can carry a conversation if he wants to. Hey, it works. They are all friends here, after all. The evening grows longer and the sharp note in Kara’s voice becomes more pronounced, almost baiting, which Mon-El ignores with a wolfish smile.

The conversation turns and turns and there is more than one moment where Winn holds onto his belly with laughter, till he can’t even remember anymore what they were laughing about and why does it seem that Mon-El is always coming closer and suddenly it’s no longer just Kara’s hand on his thigh? Winn’s arm tightens around Kara’s back and suddenly his breath is gone, he doesn’t know where he lost it and when exactly did Mon-El get so close?

Mon-El looks at him like he’s trying to inspect him, to find him worthy. It makes Winn feel naked, even though he’s fully clothed, but then Mon-El’s expression shifts to one of softness and affection.

Mon-El puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him in, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. And that’s when Winn remembers, that Mon-El can do that, make you feel like the focal point of the universe.

Winn has never kissed a man, never been kissed by a man. Mon-El’s fingers feel firm, unyielding on the side of his face. There is a swoopyness to Mon-El’s kisses, that makes him weak in the knees and makes him want to swoon like a black and white era ingénue, even as Kara’s hand grips his thigh. A tongue invades his mouth, Mon-El’s knuckles rap against the back of his neck as the kiss deepens.

He wishes he could say how he feels about it, how his body feels about it, as Mon-El’s hands glide down his chest, but it’s hard to tell when Kara’s breath is in his ear from behind. She snakes her arms around him and fishes his cock from his pants, tugging it with one hand.

*~*~*

They treat him like precious porcelain as he sweats and writhes under their ministrations, their hands and heads moving over in a complex choreography to please him, pleasure him without ever touching. Never, ever touching each other.

Winn keens way back in his throat as two aliens snake all over him, probing, stroking, licking.

Kara bends back his head and kisses him, while Mon-El swallows his cock down to the root and slips a finger up his ass and Winn comes so hard he’s seeing stars.

*~*~*

They don’t talk about it.

Kara just smiles and kisses him, affection in her eyes.

Kara, always Kara, simply Kara, pure and light like spring water.

Not a hint of darkness to be found in her smile.

It almost convinces him that he must have imagined it all.

*~*~*

They meet up in a bar, standing shoulder to shoulder, nursing their drinks like real manly men. Just the two of them and the scrape of glass against wood as Mon-El pushes his drink back and forth across the counter.

“You alright buddy?” he says, “Want to talk about it?”

“Me?” Winn wonders.

Mon-El smiles. “Yeah, it’s not always easy for everybody. To maybe find out something new about themselves.”

Somethings new? Is it? Winn can feel the heat at the base of his cock when he looks at Mon-El and he begins to question why exactly he followed him to the future.

“It’s fine,” he says. “We’ll be fine. You still leaving?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

“Well, be back soon. You’re always a welcome guest for us.”

*~*~*

There are times when he wonders if it could ever be different. Just him and Kara, just the two of them. What it would be like. But then he remembers that even without Mon-El, it would never be just the two of them. With Kara, that’s what you get. It’s always you and Kara and the entire world.

But he’s not gonna leave her.

He’ll stay.

After all, he’s the good guy.


End file.
